1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing a wiring board, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a wiring structure of a wiring board.
2. Related Art
In a current technology for manufacturing a wiring board, a wiring structure of the wiring board is usually formed by using electroless plating or electroplating. Particularly, in a recent process of manufacturing the wiring structure, usually perform electroless plating at first, so as to form a seed layer and a chemical plating layer in sequence on a dielectric layer, wherein the seed layer and the chemical plating layer completely cover the surface of the dielectric layer.
Next, a patterned photoresist layer is formed on the chemical plating layer by using a lithography method, and the patterned photoresist layer partially exposes the chemical plating layer. Then, perform the electroplating, so as to form a plating metal layer on the chemical plating layer. Afterwards, perform an etching method and remove a portion of the chemical plating layer, so as to form a wiring layer. Thus, the wiring structure of the wiring board is completed.